Groshings Communications
The Groshings franchise started out with --- Groshings and his lover, ---, inventing new ways for the militaries to keep in touch. Of course, as --- was a Goblin, they were different armies. He worked on an early version of the communicator named the Callie, but couldn't quite figure out how to make it powerful enough while still keeping it small. She had worked alongside her comrades, -- and --, to come up with a way to keep the communicators functioning without the power dying. So, their idea was to steal. They gathered their full team, nine people, and eachieve set out to different Alliance territories. She went with ---, her partner in engineering who was rather disgusted to have to arrive to... Gilneas, while the trainee, was just excited for the opportunity to see the world. They slipped through, their small size aiding them, and searched through the shadows for the engineers' shop. ( STORY WIP ) Callie The Callie is essentially a thick phone. Buttons from one to zero, a green button to answer/call, a red one to hang up/cancel. The screen displayed numbers, but this model is only good for those who wish to keep something sturdy at home as the size is uncomfortable. Virtually unbreakable, this model is run by Goblin batteries and can only make contact with other Callie devices. If dropped in water for less than five minutes, place in a bag of dry rice, and hope for the best. 50g a comm, 4 batteries included. Large orders are not made for this device. Jenny 16 Jenny is a solar powered, black, walkie talkie model. It is waterproof and the mic is incredibly sensitive. To shut off the mic, just press the red, circular button on top, across from the mic. This is a basic model, and the frequency can be easily tapped or shared. 45g a comm. 10 comms can be purchased for 400g, 25 for 1,000g, and 50 for 2,200g. Mark 2 Mark is named after a man from Gilneas who found a thinner model would be more comfortable to carry around. This microphone can not be shut off manually. The model is thin, solar powered, and waterproof. The wire is colored to several different hair colors, and ones to match specific hair can be made. This is to blend in to the hair and look like just another strand. People with short hair are given black wires. If the idea of the microphone not being turned off upsets you, you can make arrangements with the company, but this model is normally used for larger groups, the constant sound allowing for the leaders to follow their members' every move. 75g a comm, 10 comms can be purchased for 700g, 25 comms for 1,800, and 50 for 3,700g. Amber 2 Affectionately named "Titty Committee" by Milica, this model is a bra that comes in numerous sizes. The microphone is sewn to the strap, where the adjusting piece on the left side is located. The box is attached the the back, beside the clipping piece of the bra, being a Mark 2, so the microphone can not be shut off.. The wire that this uses is black, even the ear piece, but this can be adjusted with a special order. This item is intended for women who don't feel safe on a date, escorts, or people who use it for blackmail. Amber runs on solar power and is not waterproof. 45g a piece. Large orders are not made for this device. Sen 8 Sen is a larger device of recording, being a black, rectangular shape. It has a plastic, clear panel, covering a couple of buttons. One has a red dot in the center, another has two triangles pointing left, two pointing right, a square, and one triangle pointing rignt. Record, rewind, fast forward, stop, and play. The microphone is on the top of the device and each Sen comes with 5 tapes. Tapes can only be played using any version of a Sen model, even the old, large box model, should you own or find a functioning one. This device is solar powered, not waterproof. The microphone is very sensitive and can catch the slightest cough. 60g a recorder, 5 for 250g. Sar 5 Sar is a recording device about the size of an Andes bar, 1.5 inches in length, 0.75 inches in width, and 0.25 inches in thickness. It is solar powered, can hold 8 hours of audio, and waterproof. The microphone is very sensitive to sounds about and if placed in the proper location, can catch murmurs. This device is good for discretion in order to acquire info, but to save the audio, it must be transferred to a Sen tape. Any Groshings employee is trained to do this, and mailing it to them for it to be done for you costs 5g per hour of audio. What is on the tape is your business, but the contents must be listened to in order to assure the sound was processed properly. 80g a recorder. Large orders are not made for this device. Norris 4 A camera, silver in color, with two black panels on either side. There is a small circular lens and a rectangular viewing glass. It is equipped with zoom and flash. This runs on Goblin batteries, but the next update should give it a shutter function, filters, and solar power. Inside of the two panels are film rolls that can hold 50 pictures each, but can only be developed in a shop in Dalaran, currently. This device is waterproof! 45g a camera, 5g a film roll, 20g to process (will take a week to process for every ten images), 5 cameras for 200g, and 15 cameras for 650g. They can make custom models for anyone who pays extra, depending on what they want it to look like and what item they want to be modified. Warranties are offered for all models. One year warranty is 35g, and should anything happen to you communication device during that year, you will receive a replacement or a repair upon informing the company through mail and sending the damaged device. This does not apply to lost items or dead batteries. Each item has the name 'Groshings' engraved into the inside of the panel that protects the wires and/or batteries. Modified items thus far include: Scheubox made for Scheu Sinclair so that only her father and Elphi could contact the girl, but after her obnoxious actions, the item was burned along with quite a few other items Elphi had made for the Sinclair. It was a pink, slightly bulkier comm, with kitty ears at the top, decorated with flowers of different shades and glitter. This was a Mark 2. 500g was paid for this device, and returned upon destruction of the device. Emperor, named after a character in the book series Roren the Worgen. A Jenny 15, gold in color. It was programmed so that Edward Rodvion, Cariette Rodvion, Elphi, June Nighttalon, and Ash'na Vang would be the only ones that could use it, unless someone where to tap the signal. This happened, Scarlet Crusaders threatening the group, so the comms were destroyed and replaced with a newer model. 300g was paid for this group. Lune, Butcher, Rose, Nightowl, and Rogue were made just for the group mentioned above. Lune is a navy blue colored model of Mark 2 that has an off-switch, with a white, detailed crescent moon shape on the back and a lavender colored wire. 135g was supposed to be paid for this device, but Donald's affection towards the owner lead him to give it to her for free. Butcher is a black model of Jenny 16 with blood red drips from the top, making it hard to decipher whether it's paint or... something else. 90g was paid for this device. Rose is a green and purple model of Jenny 16. The body is green, panels are purple, and buttons are golden. The reasoning for the name is unclear to those who are not Cariette, Milica, and Merrick. 110g was paid for this device. Night owl is a model of Mark 2, the wire being a silvery white color, to blend in with her hair. 120g was paid for this device. Rogue is a cerulean color, again, not matching it's name. This model is a Mark 2 with a blue wire. 125g was paid for this device. Vanity is a pale pink model of Amber 2, decorated with white lace and pearls, a set of underwear to match. This was given to Missy Terrace, who was a friend of Milica, but sadly passed away. 300g was paid for this device as the pearls were real. Category:Businesses